Kept Apart By a Difference, Not So Different
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: It is World War 2 and Alice Brandon is a Jewish girl, forced to work in Auschwitz. There, she meets someone she never expected to fall in love with. Will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

APOV

We only had five minutes to get everything we needed packed. My brother Emmett and I were trying as hard as we could to get downstairs in time so we could join our parents. The four of us were on our way to meet the Nazi's, and eventually, go to a concentration camp. I was so scared of being in one of the camps, I was shaking all the way downstairs and when I was packing. Emmett seemed to be taking it more lightly, but I knew he was just as worried as I was. When the both of us finished,  
Emmett grabbed my arm and we quickly ran downstairs. By the time we reached the last step of the stairs to our hiding place in our homes attic, there were two tall Nazi men in front of us. Maybe they were just really tall to me because I am only 4'9, but they were scary. I observed the big guns they had in their hands. I was shaking even more now. The biggest man grabbed my arm, saying,

"Schnelle, schnelle, aus der Tur! (Quick, quick, out the door now!)" His voice was loud and deep. He pulled my arm forward and I trailed along behind him. He he a hard grip and he didn't let go of my arm until he threw me into the back of a truck. I hit my head on the hard metal side. Emmett was being held back by one of the men, my parents being held back by two others, but Emmett got free and ran into the truck by my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", I replied, rubbing the side of my head. My parents quickly got into the truck with us, and as we watched the Nazi's shut the door, I knew my life was now on the line. As we were heading towards a concentration camp. I sat up against the side of the truck next to my mother, and she was rubbing my head saying over and over,

"Es ist okay, wir werden gut (It's okay, we'll be alright)", I tried so hard not to cry, but eventually I broke down. I wasn't sure how long we were in that truck for, but it seemed to be at least two hours. Finally, the truck came to a stop. Two of the Nazi men opened the door again and dragged us out. The sign above us when we got to the main gate read, "Auschwitz". I knew we were now in the main death camp. I knew about the gas chambers that they called the "showers", and I also knew that being 19 I would probably end up in one. But not Emmett because he's 20 and he could work harder than I could, and because he was a man and these camps did not allow woman workers unless they were in a specific line of work. Such as cooking, shoe-making, clothes making, and anything else. Usually the men were shoe-makers, but my mother had a friend that was one. My mother made clothes, so I figured she could find a job here. I could tell that my family and I were the only new-comers, I guess you could call it, because everyone else that were already there looked like they had been here for a while.

"In ordnung, in ihre lines! (Alright, get into your lines!)" I heard someone call out to everyone, including us. People from all parts of the camp came to the middle of the entire camp and got into five lines. Emmett and I were pushed in front, so that's where we stayed. I wasn't able to see my mother or father. Just then a woman with a whip walked out. I then realized that every officer carried one. All except one man, who walked out after the woman. The woman's name was Maria, and she was the "leader" of the camp. I couldn't help but think that the man after her was extremly handsome. The two of them stood in front of us, each a different line. Maria began to talk when I looked over at the man. She started with,

"You have new jobs today. And because we have new prisoners here, I expect you all to find them work in wherever they are sent", I knew she was talking about my family and I. She didn't say much more because she was looking around the lines, I suppose trying to find us. For some reason I wasn't afraid of the man with her, and I also wanted him to be in front of my line. But then again, I didn't. I had mixed emotions, so I didn't know what I wanted. Suddenly, he turned to me, and our eyes met. He had the most beautiful green eyes. I tried to hold back a smile. Just then, I felt something lift my chin. It was Maria and her whip. I noticed that the man looked back to the line he was in front of.

"You must be one of the new ones, am I correct?" I didn't speak, I just nodded. She walked away then and up to Emmett. She asked him the same thing, and he said "Yes" instead of nodding like I did. Maria walked away and back to the front of the line she was at before. After a few minutes of silence, she cracked her whip and said,

"Sofort an die Arbeit, JETZT! (Go to work, now!)" Everyone else but Emmett and I ran to all different parts of the camp. We stayed standing where we were as Maria and the man walked away. I looked around at our surroundings, when a man walked up to us.

"What are you lazy Jews doing standing around?" He asked.

"We're new here, we have no place to go", Emmett explained. All the man did was point to a shovel by the fence. He directed Emmett to dig holes. I guess just to humiliate him. I began to follow Emmett when the man grabbed my arm.

"I hope you know how to cook. You are to work in the kitchen", He pointed to a small building at the far end of the camp. That must be the kitchen. I ran towards it and opened the door, shutting it quickly. I looked around, noticing a blond haired woman by a counter. Her hair was wavy and it went down to the middle of her back.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Are you here to work with me?" She asked. I nodded.

"You don't have to be shy, come over here", Rosalie said. Her voice wasn't mean, but I was still a little warry of her. I walked over to her and finally said,

"My name's Alice", Rosalie smiled at me and handed me a wooden spoon.

"Nice to meet you Alice. Could you please stir that soup over there?" She asked. I looked over to the large pot that she pointed to on a stove. I nodded and walked over to it. I began to stir when the hot water hit my hand.

"Ouch", I said. Apparently I didn't say it as quietly as I had intended.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I still just nodded. When she said that, I thought of Emmett because he had said the same thing to me only a few hours ago.

EmPOV

This camp is hell. I've only been here for a few minutes and I'm already scared out of my mind. I'm only digging holes and it's humiliating. I hope Alice is alright. I saw her running towards a small building, closing the door as fast as she could. At least she didn't end up in the gas chambers, I don't know if I would be able to go on knowing my little sister was dead. I hoped my parents were alright too, I haven't seen them yet and I'm a little worried. Knowing this place, they might already be dead. I've heard that they kill people in the gas chambers if they are old. My parents don't look as old as they are, they're only in their fifty's, but these camps are meant to kill off people. Alice must be more scared than I am right now.

"Fluch Deutscher (Damn Germans)", I said to myself, still digging.

APOV

Rosalie and I finished cooking and we talked for a while.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"Holland, I've lived there my whole life", I replied.

"I'm from Holland, too. I came here a few weeks ago. For some reason they don't treat me like the others. Do you have any family?"

"Yes, I have an older brother, Emmett. And my mother and father. I haven't seen my parents since we arrived here"

"I have any older brother, too. His name is Jasper. Well, he's older by five minutes, we're twins"

"What happened to him?"

"Well, can you keep a promise?"

"Of course"

"He's here, but he's a Nazi. Not really a Nazi because he's Jewish, and Maria knows that, but she still thinks of him as a Nazi because she "turned" him into a German"

"What do you mean she "turned" him into a German?"

"Apparently she loves him, which she doesn't really act like it, so she didn't care about his real haritage and somehow changed him birth certificate so he was German. So in other words, he was "re-born", so-called", I was completely shocked.

"Is he still your brother, though?" I asked.

"Yes, and still Jewish. Just because you change someone's birth certificate doesn't mean that they are different on the inside, too" Rosalie didn't say this in a mean way, but she sounded more sad than anything.

"Did he want to be a "Nazi?" I asked, now more interested.

"Never. But Maria made him. She said if he didn't, then she would send him to a concentration camp other than this one to work. He said he didn't care because he was proud of his Jewish heritage, but she still had him work here with her"

"But how did she get him to come here?"

"That I'm not sure of. But I am sure that he isn't happy like this. I wish there was some way that I could help him", I was sure Rosalie was about to cry, but just then a whistle blew.

"Come on, we have to get into our lines", She said. I followed her out the door and stood behind Emmett in our line. Maria walked out with the man behind her. I got a better look at him, realizing that he looked just like Rosalie in some ways. This was Jasper. Jasper, hmmm, I like that name.

"I see today was a very productive day of work", When Maria said that, I realized that I was hungry. She then dismissed us and said it was time to eat. I was a little happier now that I wasn't going to starve. I got the soup I had helped Rosalie make today and Emmett walked over to me.

"What did you get for work?" He asked.

"I'm in the kitchen with this girl, Rosalie", I replied.

"Oh", Was all he could say.

"What do you think you'll be doing tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Probably the same thing, but I'm not sure", Emmett responded. That night, I tried to sleep, but it's hard when you're forced to sleep on a cold floor with a bunch of other people because everyone else has a bed and you don't. Of course, I think I was somewhat lucky because the "beds" everyone else had were only wooden planks. So they hardly qualified as beds.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

That first night when I couldn't sleep, I got up and went outside to take a walk. I walked by a building that looked like a house that had a light on. I stood there and saw Maria. I hid next to it so she couldn't see me. I then heard her say,

"So you're saying you don't like how I run things around here?" I wondered who she was talking to, so I peeked inside for a second to see. It was Jasper.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying", They were talking very loudly.

"If you don't like it, I can always make it worse for you", I listened in even closer then.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked.

"I could send your sister to the gas chambers, if you would prefer that". My jaw dropped as soon as I heard that. Jasper was speechless. I could imagine the smile on Maria's face.

"That's what I thought", Maria finally said.

"I'll be back", Jasper said after a while. I heard footsteps and Maria said,

"Where are you going?" As the door opened and was slammed shut. I got up quickly and started to walk back to my barracks when I heard someone say something.

"What are you doing out here?" Jasper asked. He didn't sound angry towards me, more at Maria, but I was still too scared to say anything. It seemed like an eternity's long silence until I finally decided to say something.

"I-I couldn't sleep", I studdered.

"I don't blame you", He seemed a little more calm now.

"I'll just go back now", I said, starting to walk away when Jasper said,

"Wait, I need to show you something", I followed him to a small shed very close to where him and Maria were a few minutes ago.

"You can stay here, it's more comfortable and no one uses it", I couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to me, but all I said was,

"Thank you", He nodded and walked away towards the kitchen. I felt really bad for Jasper because of Maria and her forcing him to be here. I also felt bad for him because he had to work as a "Nazi", knowing his own twin sister was here as a prisoner. I could sleep easier that night in that small shed that Jasper had showed me. The next day, it was early morning when Jasper woke me up.

"You have to get up, Alice, before roll call", I heard Jasper say to me. He was kind of a blur because I had just woken up. I walked to the barracks and fell back asleep on the floor. Within a few minutes, I heard a loud whistle. I was the first to leave the barracks and get behind Emmett. We talked for a few minutes before Maria, Jasper, and the other officers came out.

"Were you able to sleep last night?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, were you?"

"Not at all. Maybe for a few seconds, but those floors are back-breaking", Our conversation was stopped short because Maria walked out. Again, she had her whip. I could tell, just from looking at him, that Jasper was still mad at Maria.

"Gut morgen (Good morning). I hope you all are ready for a hard days work, as you always should be", Maria said. I heard what Maria said, but I blocked out everything else because I was thinking about Jasper's kindness last night. I smiled at the thought.

"You, step forward", I snapped back into reality and realized that Maria was talking to me.

"You heard me, step forward", She repeated. I walked past Emmett and Maria came and stood in front of me.

"Next time, you listen to me", She said. And within the next second, she hit me in the back with her whip. I screamed in pain as I hit the ground. She was about to hit me again, when suddenly, Jasper came by her and yelled,

"Maria, stop!" She turned around and accidentaly hit Jasper in the face with the end of her whip. Emmett picked me up and I stood behind him again. I looked at Jasper's face and there was blood rushing from the side of his eye down to his chin. Maria didn't say anything as one of the other officers took Jasper to a building.

"All of you, stop standing around and get back to work! Now!" Maria ordered. I ran to the kitchen and met up with Rosalie inside.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened", Rosalie said.

"I'm fine, it just stings really bad", I said. Rosalie looked at my back and there was a long, deep cut down my spine.

"I'll be right back", She said, running out the door as fast as she could. When she came back, she had a man with her who had a big black bag with him.

"This is Amir, he will help you", Rosalie stated. It only took an hour, maybe, for Amir to disinfect my back and stitch it up.

"Thank you", I said as Amir left. He nodded and walked away. I still couldn't believe that Maria had hit Jasper's face with her whip. Once I was ready to get up and help Rosalie cook, I realized that all we were ever going to make was soup and bread. I didn't mind, but having to eat the same thing everyday couldn't be very good for anyone.

EmPOV

I hate that Maria hit Alice with her whip. And what's even worse, I can't go see her to make sure she's okay. Someone will take care of her though, I hope. I still haven't seen our parents in a while. Maybe I'll ask someone if they know what happened to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know what happened to Esme and Carlisle Cullen?" I asked one of the officers.

"They're dead", Was all he said, not even looking at me. I couldn't believe him, I didn't want to believe him, but I had no choice. It was only me and Alice now. How would I be able to tell her? Even if I saw her right now, I wouldn't have the strength to tell her. As I began to walk away, the officer I was talking to stopped me.

"You have a new job. You are to work in the kitchen", He said. Again, not looking at me. This excited me. Only because I would now be able to talk to Alice. I nodded and ran over towards the kitchen. Opening the door, I saw Alice stiring a pot, and across from her was an angel. She was beautiful with her long, wavy blonde hair. That was the girl Alice had been talking about. Rosalie, what a perfect name. I was about to say something when Alice noticed me.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed. I held Alice in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"They sent me here to work with you", I replied. She hugged me again until Rosalie walked over, smiling. Alice and I let go so I could meet Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie", She said in a beautiful voice. She offered her hand to me.

"I'm Emmett", I said, taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you", Rosalie said, walking away towards the counter. I smiled at her, but then I remembered what I was told a few minutes ago.

"Alice, I need to tell you something", I finally said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, Alice, our parents. They're.... dead", I told her.

"What?" Was all she could say. She sounded so weak and broken, and I don't blame her. I felt the same way when I first heard it, too.

"I'm sorry", I said before pulling her into a hug. I could tell Rosalie was watching us hugging because we were for a while.

APOV

At the end of the day, I still couldn't believe that my parents were actually dead. Hearing that made me want to kill the Germans myself, but I knew that wouldn't be possible. After I ate that night, I didn't want to sleep. Then I remembered what happened to Jasper earlier today. The pain is his voice when he screamed and the pain in his eyes. I decided to go find him and see if he was alright. I saw him sitting on a wooden chair with a prisoner standing next to him in a small building. I walked over to the building and opened the door. As I stepped inside, Jasper and the man next to him looked over at me.

"Alice?" Jasper said.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright", I stated.

"I'm fine", He said. But he didn't look fine. I watched as the prisoner put stitches on the side of Jasper's face where he was hit. When he was finished, Jasper said,

"Thank you, Avi", I smiled because no other Nazi would say thank you. They would most likely say "Get out of here, scum" or something like that. But then again, Jasper wasn't like the other Nazi's. He wasn't a Nazi at all. Avi left and Jasper stood up.

"Do you like your shed?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a lot better than the barracks", I replied softly.

"You work in the kitchen, right?" Jasper wondered, walking over to a table.

"Yes", I said.

"Then you must have met my sister" I didn't expect him to say that.

"Yes, Rosalie", He was silent for a few minutes.

"How is she?" He finally asked.

"Fine. She seems to miss you a lot. Do you see her often?"

"Yesterday was the first time I've talked to her in two weeks", I felt a lot of pitty for Jasper. I can barely live without Emmett for more than twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

The next day, we had roll call later than we usually do. I watched as Maria came in front of my line. She gave Emmett this look, like he was scum and she was inferier to him. But she really wasn't, we're all people, even if she doesn't treat us that way. Jasper came out later than Maria did, standing a lot closer to my line.

"I have harder work for you today. You are to move those large rocks to a much farther away part of the camp. You will be shown where to go", I didn't really have to listen to this and neither did Emmett or Rosalie because we worked in the kitchen everyday. I was greatful for that. Maria finished with,

"And as always, if you don't do what you're told, this...." She stopped when without warning, she hit Jasper in the back with her whip.

"Could happen to you", Maria continued. Jasper fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I guess only I heard Maria say under her breath,

"Damn Jew", As she walked away. A whistle was blown for us to get to work. Walking towards the kitchen, I watched as Avi, the same man that had helped him before, helped Jasper get up. Avi walked him over to the small building they were in last night. I entered the kitchen and noticed that Rosalie was crying as she continued cutting bread. I walked over to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, still hugging Rosalie.

"I want to get out of here and help Jasper", She replied through her cries. Emmett came in then and helped in comforting Rosalie. I went for a walk after Rosalie, Emmett, and I were finished cooking. As I passed by the window to where Jasper and Maria stayed, I watched their conversation from the side. I could hear the two of them clearly.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me" Maria said. I have never heard so much fear in her voice before. Jasper picked up her whip, pointing it towards her and saying,

"How would you like it if I hit you with a whip?" He actually yelled it rather than just saying it. Maria shuttered at his words.

"That's what I thought", Japer said before leaving. I was actually scared of him myself. I began walking back to the kitchen before Jasper could see me. I entered the kitchen and talked with Emmett and Rosalie. Just then, Jasper came through the door.

"Jasper!" Rosalie exclaimed while running towards him. They immediatley hugged and stayed there for a while. I smiled and looked at Emmett, who was smiling too.

"Is your back okay?" Rosalie asked after a few minutes.

"It's fine, it just stings", Jasper's voice was more calm now. They hugged again and Rosalie was crying, but probably just tears of happieness. The four of us talked for a while until it was time to eat.

"I should go now, I'll be back tomorrow, if you don't mind", Jasper said.

"Of course not", Rosalie said. They hugged one last time before Jasper left. Until I saw the relationship between Jasper and Rosalie, I never thought that a brother and sister could love each other so much. Not even Emmett and I. In the morning, we didn't have roll call. We were told that there was a train coming in from Holland. Through my shattered heart, I had hope that I would have a relative on that train so I could hear more about how long we might have to be in this camp. I already knew I had an aunt and two cousins in Holland, only a few blocks down from my home. Around 11:00, the train pulled into the camp and I watched from the side as some of the prisoners helped people off. I looked hard for my aunt and cousins until I finally saw my 16 year old cousin, Elizabeth. She had actually changed a lot since I last saw her, but that wasn't important now. What was important was that she was here and I could talk to her. I had a better relationship with Elizabeth than the rest of my family because ever since we were little, we would spend summers together on a beach in Holland. I ran up to her with Emmett not far behind me.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled to her. She turned around to see me, holding me in a hug.

"Alice, did you just get here?" She wondered.

"No, but I got here two days ago"

"Weren't you in a hiding place before?"

"Yes, but somehow they found us"

"Same with me. Aaron is here too, and mother" Emmett hugged Elizabeth while I looked for my cousin Aaron and Aunt Joselle.

"Alice!" I turned around to see Aaron. I ran to him and held him in a hug like Elizabeth. With that, my Aunt Joselle came over to us and we hugged as well. I had a lot of hope that because Aaron and Elizabeth were 15 and 16, the SS would put them to work instead of straight to the gas chambers. Of course, I was extremly worried about Aunt Joselle because even though she was only in her forty's, the SS might not put her to work. Emmett came over with Elizabeth and greeted Aaron and Aunt Joselle.

"How are you two doing? I can't imagine too well, you're both almost skin and bones", Aunt Joselle wondered.

"We're fine, they just don't have much to eat here and the sleeping areas aren't too good, but that's it", Emmett reasured her.

"Is there any news of the end of the war?" I asked.

"Yes dear, before we came here they said on the radio that they are liberating camps as we speak", I smiled at the thought of being out of this hell. A whistle sounded and the new-comers were to get into two rows. Woman and children on the left, men and older boys on the right. I saw from the side that Aaron was crossing over to the right because he's 15. As the SS walked up and down rows, they asked people if they had any professions. Elizabeth was a great seamstress, so she told them and they told her to step forward. I knew that Aunt Joselle could do just about anything with her hands, even most mens jobs such as shoe-making and making jewlery. She raised her hand to let the SS know what she could do, but they just told her to stay where she was. This frightened me. The line that Aunt Joselle was in was ordered to walk in the direction of an SS officer towards the "showers". They lied by saying that they were regular water showers and that they would see their families soon, but I knew better. A tear ran down my face as I waved good-bye to Aunt Joselle and mouthed "I love you" to her. Most didn't know what was really going to happen to them, including Aunt Joselle. She believed the SS. The people, no monsters, that try to break your back with forced labor and punishment if you don't do what you're told. And those people, including my own flesh and blood, believed them.

"Alice, wake up", I heard Jasper's voice the next morning. I was more alert because I hadn't slept well last night, only being able to think about the fate of Aunt Joselle.

"Is she gone?" I asked. Jasper looked at me like I was mad.

"Is who gone, Alice?" He wondered.

"My aunt, she came here yesterday", My voice was more faint, "To the left", I whispered. It then occured to me that Jasper wasn't there yesterday.

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about", I rubbed my eyes.

"You weren't there", I stated, quieter this time.

"When the train came?" I nodded.

"I couldn't be there"

"Why not?"

"I'm never there when the train comes"

"Aren't you supposed to be?"

"I would, but I just can't"

"Why?" I still wondered.

"I can't bring myself to it. Not since last year", He wasn't aggrivated with me, and I didn't want him to get like that, but I needed to know.

"What happened last year?"

"My parents came here, I watched them get off the train" I stayed quiet so he could finish.

"I tried to see them, but Maria kept me from them. I had to stand there while my own parents were sent to the left towards the gas chambers. I tried to persuade Maria into letting them live, but she still let it happen. That night, I saw the flame that meant the gas chambers were at work", I cried just a little because I could imagine being able to stop someone, but the person being cruel enough not to let it be stopped.

"I'm sorry. My parents were killed, too", I tried to make him feel like he wasn't the only one. He stayed quiet for a few minutes. The sun began to shine through the window of the small shed.

"We'll talk tonight, you have to get back to your barracks", Jasper told me. I nodded and walked back to my barracks. The whistle blew for role call within seconds. As I walked out the door, I heard Maria's voice.

"Get up, JETZT! (Get up, now!) Schnell bevor ich auf dieses Peitsche an Sie alle! (Quickly before I have to use this whip on you all!)" I ran as fast as I could to my place behind Emmett. I waited for Jasper to follow behind Maria so I felt a better sence safeness.

"You have your usual lines of work today, but some have something new", We all waited for Maria to say something, after what felt like an hours wait.

"You", I felt fear wash over me as I knew that Maria was talking to me. She directed for me to stand by her and wait until the end of roll call. When she blew the whistle and everyone went to work, Maria turned to me. I looked up at her and waited for her to say something. It was probably obvious that I was nervous, you could tell just from looking in my eyes.

"Your new job for today is to work in my home, tomorrow you may return to the kitchen", I nodded.

"Say something other than just nodding", I jumped a little from her loud voice.

"Yes, mam", I said. I followed Maria as she walked away, passing Jasper. He walked next to me. I entered their house, surprised by how nice it was inside. I felt even smaller than I really was around Maria and Jasper. I'm not sure why, but maybe it was because they were of a higher authority than me. All day I walked back and fourth giving papers and anything else Maria wanted to her. When I wasn't getting something, I was watching Japer reading by the window. Occasionally, he would look out the window. For some reason it was interesting to watch him. Maria was a lot more cruel to me than anyone else. That I could see, anyway. She didn't have her whip with her, thankfully, but her words were a lot worse than any whip. It seemed like every time I turned around, she would say "Lazy Jew" or just call me "Scum". I fought back the tears welling up in my eyes. I was brining Maria tea and I accidentaly tripped, spilling tea on her.

"Fluch Jude! Clean Up dieses Durcheinander, JETZT! (Damn Jew! Clean this up, now!)", Maria yelled at me. I started to clean it up when I felt Maria kick me in the back, hard. I tried not to scream, so instead I continued cleaning. As soon as Maria left, Jasper helped me up. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

It has been about a month since I arrived in Auschwitz. Emmett had told me that he was starting to fall for Rosalie. I was happy for him, but I wish I could be with someone I could actually get to know. I'm talking about Jasper. I was begining to fall for him. But we are two worlds apart since Maria has a grip on him, I suppose you could say, so I have no chance. Sitting in the kitchen on June 12, 1945, I was talking to Rosalie about my love for her brother.

"Do you really think you're in love with him?" Rosalie asked.

"I know I am, ever since I first saw him I knew we were going to be together", I admited. Rosalie smiled.

"I know how you feel. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"I think I'm in love with your brother" I smiled this time.

"That's good, because I happen to know that he feels the same way", This all made our day better. When Rosalie and I finished talking, she worked on the soup while I went to find some yeast for the bread. I wasn't watching where I was going until I walked into something hard. It was Jasper.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there", I explained.

"No, it's fine, I was paying attention", Jasper's voice sounded calm and relaxed. I hadn't realized I was still extremly close to him. I was about to say sorry again when he took my arm and we ran to my shed. I shut the door and he pressed me to the wall, kissing me. I was lost in his soft lips when I realized that I was actually kissing Jasper. The same Jasper that helped me my first night here, talks to me at night, and the same Jasper that I thought I could never be with. We stood their together for a while until I realized what I really went outside for in the first place. Jasper and I went seperate directions and I came back to the kitchen with a bag of yeast, and a smile on my face.

"That took you a while to get one bag of yeast. Unless, you were doing something else", A smile came across Rosalie's face, as did mine.

"What's going on?" Emmett wondered. Rosalie and I laughed. Rosalie, Emmett, and I went for a walk outside when we were done cooking. We walked to where the third barracks were and back. But on the way back, I saw something that horrified me. Maria was hitting my cousin Aaron with her whip. I tried to hold back my screams. She stopped after about the fifteenth time that she hit him and just walked away.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed. He was barely moving. I could have sworn he was dead.

"Alice, please, help me", He whispered very weakly. Emmett and I brought him to Avi and Amir so the two of them could help Aaron. Eventually, Aaron was able to get back to work. I was very thankful that he hadn't died. I wouldn't be able to deal with another death in the family. I was also thankful that Elizabeth was alright. Sometimes,  
when I finished my work in the kitchen, I would help Elizabeth with whatever job she had to do at the moment. That night I helped her move rocks.

"Thank you for helping Aaron, Alice. Without you and Emmett there, he surely would have died", Elizabeth told me.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth", I said. Another month had passed when I realized that mine and Jasper's newly-found relationship was growing stronger by the day. Jasper had always made sure that I was healthy,  
especially since the Nazi's don't care about our health. Only if it effects our work ethic. He's been helping Emmett as well. I hope that we don't look suspicious to Maria because our clothes aren't as dirty and we ourselves aren't as dirty as the other prisoners. I've seen a lot of people dying and being worked or whipped to death in the past two months that I've been here. I'm glad to know that I haven't experienced death myself. I hope and pray every night for us to be liberated soon. Aunt Joselle told me before she died that camps were being liberated before they came to the camp, but since it has been two months since then, I fear for my life and the life of everyone else in the camp. I've heard parts of conversations between Emmett and Rosalie. They are already talking about getting married after we are liberated. I hope I live to see that happen, and I hope both Emmett and Rosalie live to let it happen. My love for Jasper has grown stronger, and I have a feeling that his love for me has grown stronger as well. I've thought about it for a while since I heard Emmett and Rosalie talking about it, and I want to marry Jasper someday. I just hope that he feels the same way.

EmPOV

I am absolutely in love with Rosalie. I know almost everything there is to know about her, as well as she knows just about everything about me. We're the same age and have a lot in common. When we finally leave this hell,  
we plan on getting married and moving to Vienna. I can tell that Alice is in love with Jasper. I don't blame her,  
he's a pretty cool guy, but I worry about her sometimes. What I mean is that she can get carried away and sometimes push a relationship too far. She's done it so many times before, she's like a broken record now. I just hope that she knows what she is doing and does the right thing at the right time.

APOV

It is now about a week into August, Friday the 5th, 1945. I've heard more about being liberated from new-comers,  
and some from Jasper. Jasper told me that the Americans are getting closer and closer to Auschwitz now. Once I am liberated, I want to move to Paris and get away from the memories. Even though I've lived in Holand my whole life, I feel as if it would be too hard to go back to the place of my old life. Altough Auschwitz is in Poland, I was taken from my own home to Auschwitz. So it would be better for me to move as far away as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Another month has gone by. It is now June 20, 1945. I suppose now is a good time as any to tell Jasper that I really am in love with him. I walked across from the kitchen towards my shed where he asked to meet me. I slowly opened the door, hoping he would already be there.

"Jasper?" I said quietly.

"Alice, come in", I didn't see him, but I felt Jasper grab my arm and pull me in before closing the door. I bumped into his chest, looking up at his eyes. I looked at him for a few minutes before I realized that I needed to tell him what I had been strugling to say since I came here.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something important", I finally said.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked.

"I've loved you since I came here, I can't stay away from you. I need you, Jasper. I need to be with you",  
I tried not to sound so pleading, but I did, and for a moment I regretted ever bringing it up. Jasper had a confused look on his face. He didn't seem mad, that was a good thing, but I hoped that I hadn't gone too far.

"Alice, I love you too. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a reason to go on with Maria in this place. I need to ask you something", Now I was confused, but willing to listen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When we get out of here, I need to know, will you marry me?" I was about to cry when I realized that Jasper was waiting for my response.

"Oh Jasper, yes, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms and kissing him to know end. Jasper left the shed before I did so it didn't look too suspicous. As I walked back to the kitchen, Rosalie came out the door and ran towards me.

"Alice!" She yelled. When she got close to me, she couldn't hold in her excitment.

"Emmett asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"Rosalie, that's great!" We hugged tightly for a while until I heard the triggers of guns clicking. The two of us turned around to see the guards in the watchtower staring down at us, pointing their guns in our direction. We walked to the kitchen together to talk.

"Rosalie, Jasper asked me too", I said while closing the door.

"Really? I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. We hugged again before having to get back to cooking. By dinner time, Rosalie and I only had 10 minutes to give everyone in the camp food. I went as fast as my small body would allow me as Maria counted down the minutes behind me. I was almost finished when I heard Maria say,

"You're not going fast enough!" The next thing I knew, she hit me in the back with her whip, close to where she hit me a few months ago. I screamed in pain, slowly sinking to the ground. Maria hit me a second time when I blacked out. I wasn't sure how long I had been out for, but I soon awoke to see Avi by my side, preparing some kind of tool. I opened my eyes a little more to look on the other side of me, only to see Jasper.

"Alice", Jasper said when he saw my eyes open.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded when I felt a sudden stinging in my back. I yelled out, noticing that Avi had turned his attention towards me. Trying to be gentle, Avi turned me over so he could examine my back. It took maybe two hours for him to disinfect my back and to stitch it up, but I felt comfortable because Jasper held my hand the whole time.

"Thank you, Avi", I said when he was finished with my back. I noticed that Avi doesn't talk much. He mostly just nods.

"I'm sorry that happened to you", Was the first thing Jasper said when Avi left.

"It's fine, you couldn't have controlled it", I reasured him.

"I love you, Alice"

"I love you, Jasper", His warm lips against mine made me feel happy again. I slowly walked back to the kitchen because if I went any faster, my back would hurt worse. I opened the door to see Emmett and Rosalie kissing by the counter. They didn't see me at first, so I pretended to clear my throat. They stopped and turned around to see me by the door.

"Oh, sorry Alice", Rosalie said, turning red from embarasment. I just shook my head, laughing. While I was making soup, Emmett and I struck up a conversation.

"Does your back still sting?" He asked.

"A little", I wasn't sure what else to say, so it was silent for a few minutes.

"As long as you're not bleeding to death", I looked up at him when he said that, but he just kept his head down while cutting bread. That night after eating, I went to my shed with Jasper by my side. We opened the door after looking around to make sure no one was watching. We sat down on some straw that was on the ground.

"Alice, I have more news about the liberation", Was the first thing he said. My eyes seemed to light up as I looked up at him.

"The Americans are almost here", I felt like jumping around, but I didn't want to look like a fool.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be out of here soon!" I kept my voice down a little so no one heard me. I slept with a smile on my face that night, dreaming of what life would be like when I finally got out of here and started a new life with Jasper.

EmPOV

August 3, 1945. I've been here for three months now. I may not have parents anymore, but I have hope that Alice and I will make it to the end. Alice has told me that the Americans are getting closer to the camp. I can't wait to finally get out of here and marry the love of my life, Rosalie Hale. I also can't wait to see Alice get married to Jasper. The other day, I was extremly close to having to work in the gas chambers, but luckily they changed their minds. I don't know what made them change their minds, but it was probably because the work in the kitchen is a lot more productive since there's three people working their now instead of just one. I pray every night that the liberation will come soon.

APOV

It's now August 6, 1945. I have more hope than ever that the liberation will come soon. Maria has been very nervous lately for some odd reason. She's also been more brutal. What I mean by this is that everyday, she's beaten people to death or just sends them to the gas chambers for no reason. Just the fact that they're in front of her. Just yesterday, I thought she was going to do something to Emmett because during roll call, she stopped in front of him when she was walking around. For what seemed like an eternity, she stared at him without saying anything. Emmett tried to make it seem like he wasn't nervous, but I knew he was. I watched as Jasper looked at them from the corner of his eye. After a while, Maria walked off again. She passed by me and gave me an evil look. I shivered from her stare, but stayed in my place.

Today, I looked at Jasper, noticing that the scar on his face was healing fast. It no longer had stitches and it made me happy to see him looking like his old self again. Roll call was early this morning. I watched as Maria went up and down the rows again, not stopping to look at Emmett or myself. Instead, when she passed by Jasper, she looked at him for a moment before going on. I guessed they had gotten into a fight the night before. 


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

These last few days have been really hard. Maria is working everyone to the bone, especially Emmett. Probably because Emmett's strong and she wants to break him down. It is now August 6, 1945. I fear for my life as well as Emmett's because Auschwitz still hasn't been liberated. My cousins Aaron and Elizabeth are still alive, so I have hope that we will all make it out alive. Although, I have a lot more worry than just being liberated. I haven't seen Jasper since August third. I asked Rosalie whether or not she knew where he was, but she had no idea. Right now it's roll call, so I can't help but look around to see if I can find him. But I don't see him anywhere. Suddenly, I felt a whip under my chin, just like the first day I arrived here. And again, it's Maria.

"You, Jew, step to the side", As I walk to Maria's side, I can't help but shudder because this reminds me of when I went to basicly serve Maria in her home with Jasper.

"Stay there. If you move a single inch, you will get this in your face", Maria told me, pointing to her whip with her last sentence. It took about two hours for roll call to end. I waved a small goodbye to Emmett as he walked back to the kitchen when roll call ended. Maria waited for everyone to get back to work. I waited as well. As I watched the last few prisoners walk away, I hadn't realized that Maria was staring at me as I watched. I felt so small next to her. And not just because of my height.

"Follow me", Was all she said before walking ahead of me. I ran behind her so I could catch up, seeing as which she walked fast. I accidentaly stumbled while walking next to her, but not too close.

"Fluch Jude (Damn Jew)", Maria said under her breath, but just loud enough so I could here. We entered her home again, but this time, no Jasper.

"Stay there", Maria directed me. I nodded before she walked away. I heard two people speaking in German. One I knew was Maria, and to my surprise, the other was Jasper. I couldn't really tell what they were saying, but I did catch a few "Jew"s and "Damn"s. One I figured connected with the other quite a few times. Maria finally came out after a few minutes. But still no Jasper.

"You have a new job. You are to work in "Canada", sort clothes", I only knew about what "Canada" was because Elizabeth told me about her experiences working there. I knew she still worked there, so that was a good thing. I nodded once more. I waited for her to dismiss me, but she had something else to say.

"First, I need you to get Rosalie from the kitchen. Tell her to come see me", This surprised me, but I said,

"Yes, mame", Before she told me I could go. I quickly ran towards the kitchen and opened the door.

"Rosalie, Maria needs to see you", I said as soon as I closed the door. Rosalie made her way around the counter and in front of me.

"What for?" She asked. Emmett was now paying more attention.

"I'm not sure, she just asked me to get you for her", I was concerned, but Rosalie made it obvious that she wasn't by nodding and walking out the door. I told Emmett about my new job and asked him to tell Rosalie when she came back. We hugged before I headed towards "Canada". It was only 12:00 in the afternoon, so I had a lot of time left in the day to get started sorting through clothes. I walked by Maria and Jasper's home on my way to sort clothes. What I saw shocked me. Maria was talking to Rosalie, but Rosalie didn't look too worried. All of a sudden, Maria hit Rosalie really hard on the side of her head. She fell down almost instantly. I realized my mouth was wide open after a while. Then, I couldn't help but keep it that way. Maria was yelling at Rosalie, I'm assuming telling her to get up, but I hadn't seen Rosalie get up. So Maria took out her whip and repeatidly hit Rosalie with it. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I watched this. Soon, Jasper came running out and Maria immediately stopped hitting Rosalie. Maria dropped her whip and before she walked out the door, I hid next to her home so she wouldn't see me. As soon as she was out of sight, I looked inside the window again. Jasper helped Rosalie up and you could tell she was crying hard. There was blood all over her and Jasper was really upset. I don't blame him. If that was Emmett in there, I would be that way too. Of course, I would be crying uncontrollably, but Jasper wouldn't do that. I stood to the side as I watched Jasper bring Rosalie to the small building he was in when Maria hit him with her whip. For a split second, I saw a tear run down Jasper's cheek. I walked to "Canada" while trying to hold back the tears that were begining to well up in my eyes.

"Elizabeth?" I said opening the door to "Canada". The girl from across the room, whom I barely recognized as Elizabeth, looked up at me.

"Alice!" She exclaimed, getting up and running towards me while pulling me into a hug. I hadn't really recognized her because she was basicly all skin and bones. The skin on her face looked pulled back a little because her jaw and cheek bones were sticking out somewhat. Her eyes where no longer the soft, dark blue I once knew. Now,  
they were a very light blue and her pupils were smaller than they used to be. Her once medium cut, dark brown curly hair was much different. It was now longer and straight. The dark brown color of her hair was now a faded brown which looked more blonde than anything.

"Elizabeth, you look so different", I said, looking up and down at her.

"I know, yesterday was the first time I've seen myself in a mirror for months", I had then realized that I hadn't seen myself in a mirror either.

"Do you have a mirror with you?" I asked, curious of my own looks. Elizabeth nodded and handed me a small piece of glass. When I held the glass up to my face, it looked a little hollowed out. I reminded myself of a zombie. It was actually a little scary to see myself that way, but I suppose it was more of a wake-up call as to how poorly I was actually treated. Even though Jasper helped to make sure Emmett and I were okay, I was still very thin. At around 3:00, I quickly lifted my head to the sound of a very loud siren. Elizabeth and I ran outside,  
standing next to Rosalie and Emmett. While we watched several men in uniform march into the camp, I realized what their uniforms had sewn onto them. They read "U.S.A.". We were finally going to be liberated! I felt a sudden smile spread across my face from ear to ear. I saw from the corner of my eye that Aaron was walking towards us to stand next to Elizabeth. Jasper walked out from his and Maria's home when the Americans stopped marching. I saw him quickly smiling to himself. It was silent for quite sometime. The quietest it has ever been here in Auschwitz. Until finally, one of the Americans spoke loudly into a microphone.

"Hello. Today, is the day of your liberation", At the sound of the word liberation, a smile wider than before broke out across my face. The man continued.

"I know this has been a long time coming. But now that you are finally free, I wish the best for you", I watched as Maria was taken away in handcuffs along with all the other guards. All except one. Jasper. As they decended, I ran up to Jasper and hugged him for the longest time without letting go. Another thing I had never expected from either of us was a long, pationate kiss. As we pulled apart, I ran up to Emmett and my two cousins for long hugs as well.

~* Two Months Later *~

APOV

It has been two months since the liberation of Auschwitz, and I couldn't be happier. Jasper and I got married two weeks after, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett found a beautiful house in Vienna right near the ocean. As for Jasper and I, we have a beautiful house as well in Vienna. I decided not to go to Paris because I didn't want to be too far away from Emmett, nor did Jasper want to be too far away from Rosalie. Although I miss my parents dearly, I am living a wonderful life now. With absouletly no fears, and the love of my life. Jasper Hale. 


End file.
